Of Betrayal and Secrets
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Sometimes one has to betray thier organization for something much more important. Human AU!


**Well here we are, a new fic, even though I haven't finished (nor worked on) my other ones, oh well. First off I would like to let you all know this is an AU and not an ordinary AU, it's set in my, slightly changed, human AU. So no sentient robots, Sorry Guys! Thing is I can't write romantic scene with robots, messes with my head. Either way I hope you all still enjoy this fic. Oh yes, I'm also going to be trying a slightly different style of writing here where my chapters are only loosely connected, kind of like they're episodes. Anyway that should be it for this greeting, have fun reading. (And for those who don't know, Tis me, Shining, from the streams, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing canon! OCs/Plot is mine, some Zako names I picked up from Box. **

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Dark clouds blackened the sky, obscuring the twin moons and casting a dark shadow over the barren landscape below. A large maroon ship, with three double canons in front shaped liked heads, and a larger head shaped room that sat on top was flying slowly over the land. A horn was in the center of the larger heads forehead and a pink colored round window gave it the look of a glowing eye. Off in the distance there was large round fortress with three 'arms' extending from the perimeter.

Inside the ship, the Magna Musai, a lone figure walked down one of the dark hallways. Said figured stood at about 5'7, had dark pink/red eyes, maroon colored haired, that was swept to the left and partly covered one eye, and seemed to be glaring for no apparent reason. The male had a simple built, not too much muscle but also not weak looking. He was wearing a long sleeved button up black shirt, covered by a brick red vest, maroon/red pants that had multiple decorative zippers and black boots. There was a rifle strapped to his right side and he had a golden badge pinned to his vest in the shape of circle with multiple spikes and three eyes.

The man had an annoyed look on his face for no apparent reason as he continued his way down the corridor, making his way toward the mess hall. It seemed that Pickaxe hadn't been down to this particular deck in a while, as there were multiple burnt out bulbs in the ceiling. Hence why the figure was trying to find the zako, so he wouldn't have a conniption once he discovered that there more than two bulbs out. He turned down another hallway but paused as a voice came over the loud speakers.

"Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, and Ardosa Arzad to The Commander's office, Now!"

Zapper sighed and made his way toward the elevator, wondering what The Commander wanted this time. Most likely it was time for another assignment, which meant it was time to try to invade Neotopia again. The last few attempts hadn't been…satisfactory and it was even more difficult to defeat the damn SDG once they had teamed up with the rebels of Lacroa and Ark. The squadron leader scowled and crossed his arms once he was riding in the elevator, this wasn't going to be fun.

~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~

Upon stepping out of the elevator and walking toward the office the occupied the top head like structure, Zapper saw the other three squadron leaders, his _teammates_ as it was, waiting in the hallway.

Grappler Gouf stood to the right of the passageway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and the standard look of indifference on his face. He stood at 5'5 with light blue hair that fell around his face and dark pink eyes. He had a slightly slimmer build than Zapper but was quicker in battle. He was wearing a long sleeved cobalt blue shirt, a light blue vest, dark blue jeans and black boots. He had part of his armor on, the cobalt glove on his left hand that housed his most common weapon, his claws.

On the left of the hallway, seemingly looming over the others was Destroyer Dom. He was largest of everyone on the Magna Musai, matched only by The Commander in height. He stood at 6 feet even and had a large build and muscles, the common placed red/pink eyes of the Dark Axis and purple/red hair in a military cut. He wore a long sleeved purple shirt, a grey/purple vest, dark purple pants with a golden stripe down the sides and black boots. He also had a beam rifle on his hip.

The last figure waiting in the hallway was the newest arrival on the ship, a female that stood at 5'3 with long, wavy redish-pink hair and unnatural green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved brick red dress that fell to above her knees with black accents, dusty red Capri pants, a red vest with golden accents and brick red boots that went up to the middle of her calves. She had a slightly curved sword on her left hip. They also all had the same golden badge pinned on their vests as he did.

Ardosa Arzad, the female who had arrived on the Musai about 5 months ago was smirking at Zapper as he came down the hall from the elevator in a way that made his spine crawl. The female has latched her eyes on him the moment they met and had been trying her best to get him to lay with her, in more ways than one. As she made to step over to Zapper, The Commander's office door opened and Zako Red stepped out.

Much like the other zakos, he stood at 4'5 with a basic build. The only difference between Zako Red and the others was his armor and military cut hair were red and he had violet shaded eyes. He also had a small commander fin on his helmet.

"The Commander will see you now." The solider said, before turning and going back though the door, the squadron leaders following.

Once inside the dark office the four lined up in front of the large desk, Dom on the left, Grapple and Zapper in the middle and Ardosa on the right. On the other side of the Axian styled desk, a high backed black chair sat facing the opposite wall. The top of The Commanders hat could be seen from over the edge, before the man turned around to face his subordinates.

Commander Sazabi placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers, the wide brim of his rose pink hat with the golden hawk emblem tipped over to shade one eye. The one visible pink eye glared at the assembled members of the Dark Axis.

Month set in a hard line he began to speak, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you in here."

"Yes, Commander." The four answered in unison.

Sazabi smirked, "Well, I have an announcement to make." He stood from his chair, coming to his full 6 feet, his build just slightly smaller than Destroyer Doms. His rose pink trench coat with golden accents flowed around his ankles he began to pace.

He stopped by the screen obscuring the window, brown boot-clad feet spread to shoulder length as hands came behind to clasp in the small of his back. Not that they could see what he was doing but the assembled officers could tell there was a contemplating look on their commander's face. He turned his head slightly, pink eye seemingly glowing.

"I'm leaving the Magna Musai."

"What?!" Cried Zapper and Grappler.

"Duuuuh…Huh?"

"But Commander!" Protested Ardosa.

"Silence!"

They fell quiet as Sazabi began pacing back to his desk, "I'm transferring to the Dusk Musai and I'm sure you all want to know why I'm leaving!" He slammed his hands down on his desktop, "I'm Sick of Leading A Failing Invasion Force! Neotopia should have been an easy takeover but no, they just so happen to have that stupid defender force, which you four idiots just cannot defeat!"

Sazabi took a deep breath before controlling his voice once more, "The Dusk Musai's commander recently had…an accident, so I have offered my services to the crew to help them finish invading Simmenia, since I'm fed up being around you all."

"If I may, Sir?" Grappler said, clearing his throat, "Who will be taking your place?"

The Commander smirked, "Someone new, step forward!"

A figure who had been hiding in the shadows of the office stepped forward. She stood at 5'3 with brown hair that fell to just past the small of her back and golden eyes set in a glare. She was wearing a set of red and black armor with golden accents with matching boots and red fingerless gloves. A golden/red helmet adorned her head.

"A child?!" Cried Ardosa.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Ardosa, "I may be a child, Arzad, but _do not_ underestimate me."

"This girl," Sazabi cut in before Ardosa could say more, "is one of the very few non-axians allowed into the academy. She just graduated and was there for only six months. She's a prodigy, so I suggest you watch what you say, Arzad."

Ardosa frowned but didn't say another word. Sazabi stepped over to stand behind the younger commander, "She will be in charge of you now. Squadron Leaders say hello to Commander Kay."

Kay smirked, "Greetings, Underlings."

Ardosa glowered while the males simply inclined their heads. Sazabi nodded before turning back to his desk, "I'll be leaving within the hour. Commander Kay, these fools are now officially yours."

"Send out the word that there will be a meeting at eighteen-hundred hours so that I can introduce myself to the rest of the crew." Kay said, wasting no time with idle chat, "Dismissed."

Grappler, Zapper, Dom and Ardosa nodded before leaving.

~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~

Zapper sighed as he walked into the mess hall. It would seem most of the zako soldiers were in there and that would make the job of telling them about the meeting easier. Zapper felt a rare smile come across his face as he looked around his soldiers. They were one of the joys in his hard life in the Dark Axis. Looking over the heads of the short men and women, Zapper cast his gaze about for a certain individual.

Most of the other members of the Dark Axis never really bothered to try to catch the very slight differences in the genetically engineered humans. To most they all looked the same. Same army green armor, same dark green hair cut short, or slightly below the ears for the women, same everything. They hardly ever got taller than 4'5, but to Zapper they were each special.

"Hey, Red! Get over here!" Zapper called once spotting the adventurous zako.

The center host of the Zako Zako Hour jumped up from his seat and ran over to salute Zapper, "Yes, Lord Zapper, Sir?"

"I want you to tell everyone that there's going to be a meeting at eighteen-hundred hours in the engine room. There's been a…change in command. Make sure everyone knows."

"Yes, Sempai." Red saluted again before getting on top of a table and getting everyone's attention.

"Attention Everyone! There's gonna be a meeting at eighteen-hundred hours in the engine room, zako! Don't be late, zako!"

Zapper chuckled, "That'll do, Red."

The zako saluted once more before Zapper left the mess hall.

~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~

The engine room was full of energetic sounds as the zakos talked amongst themselves. After learning that Sazabi had left, they were all wondering who had taken over. The stage where Red, Blue and Yellow usually stood during the Zako Zako Hour has its 'curtain' up and the four Squadron Leaders were standing there waiting to start the meeting. Grappler, Zapper and Destroyer were conversing while Ardosa stood against the screen, arms crossed and an annoyed look upon her face, not that that was unusual.

After what seemed like forever to the zakos, Zapper stepped forward, "Alright, settle down! As I'm sure you've all heard, Commander Sazabi has transferred to another Musai. Apparently he was tired of leading us." Zapper sighed, "So without waiting any longer, here's our new commander."

A few zakos clapped, not knowing if they should or not, as Kay walked onto the stage and took the microphone from Zapper, "Hello there, Zakos. I am your new commander, Kay. My rules are simple, do your work, keep the ship running, all basic things you all know already. And I'm sure under my guidance we will invade Neotopia!"

The zakos gave a more enthusiastic applause as Kay inclined her head.

"Now get back to work!" and with that Kay tossed the microphone to Zapper and walked off the stage.

~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~

Zapper sighed, as the voice Kay came over the intercom, "Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom please come to the commander's office."

"Second time today we have to go there." Sighed Grappler.

The three males had been heading toward the training rooms, determined to sharpen their skills some more. Instead they made a U-turn toward the elevator. Once on the top deck they entered the office that now was slightly more illuminated then it ever was with Sazabi in charge. Taking their stances in front of the desk, Kay turned around in the chair. The only difference to the young commanders look was that instead of the helmet from earlier she had a red-gold circlet around her head, clearing showing the pair of pointed ears sitting atop her head, twitching every so often. She leaned forward, threading her fingers together as she placed her elbows on the desk, leaning her head on her hands.

Her golden eyes gleamed in the semi-lit room as she grinned, showing off pointed fangs, "Well now boys. It would seem our real mission has finally begun."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**And done! Took a bit longer than I thought it would but I finally got it done! First chappy in my new AU! I really have no idea why Dom's colors translate to purple in my head when he's more mauve in color…oh well! Hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chappy…which I have no idea when that will be.**


End file.
